yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Shun Kurosaki/Gallery
Official Shun, face.png Full view Shun-2.png Shun in Riding Outfit with Helmet.png Shun in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Shun in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Shun concept art June 2016.png|Shun concept art from Animedia June 2016. Shun First Concept Design.png|Shun's first concept design. Shun Concept Art.png|Shun's concept art. Shun's face Concept Art.png|Shun's face concept art. Sketches |-|Hidekazu Ebina= Sketch of Shun and Sora Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Shun and Sora drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Shun Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Shun drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. Sketch of Shun2 Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Shun drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. Sketch of Yuzu, Discover Hippo, Shingo and Shun Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Shun, Yuzu, Discover Hippo and Shingo drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. |-|Hiroki= Sketch of Shun by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Shun drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Shun2 by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Shun drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Shun and Crow by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Shun and Crow drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. |-|Fuji= Sketch of Lancers by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Shun, Serena, Gongenzaka, Shingo and Tsukikage drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators Sketch of Shun by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Shun drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators V-Jump V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Shun in V-Jump. Magazine Blaze Falcon, Shun, Crow and Raikiri.png Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Shun and Raidraptor - Rise Falcon.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Reiji.png Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Raidraptor Rise Falcon.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Shun.png Arc V Op 3 Dennis and Shun.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Shun in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shun and Gongenzaka.png Yuto, Ruri, Shun asleep.jpg Arc V Ed 4 Shun asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Three Lancers OP 5.jpg Op 5 Ruri,Sayaka and Shun.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Lancers.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V ED 6 Yūto, Ruri and Shun.png Arc V ED 6 Yūto, Ruri and Shun2.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 15 Ep15 Shun scanning LDS building.png Ep15 Close up of Shun scanning LDS building.png Episode 18 Ep18 Shun in Yūto's flashback.png Shun Kurosaki mask 2.png Shun with no-goggle mask.jpg Shun, Tio, and Yuto.png Arc V Shun Duel Disk.png Shun mask .jpg Shun and Yuya 18-0.png Shun and Yuya.png Ep18 Shun Summons Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius.png Ep18 Shun overlays his three Vanishing Lanius.png Ep18 Shun masked Xyz Summon.png Episode 21 Ep21 Shun pushing Yuzu.png Ep21 Yūto stop Shun.png Yuto stop Shun.png Yuto reasoning Shun.png Ep21 Shun.png Ep21 Yūto stop Shun2.png Ep21 Yūto stop Shun3.png Ep21 Yuzu,Yūto and Shun.png Ep21 Shun and Yūto teleported byYuzu's bracelet.png Episode 24 Shun confronted by Masumi.png Ep24 Shun insulting LDS members.png Arc V 024 Kurosaki VS Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba.png Shun 24-18.png Ep24 Shun Special Summon a second copy of Vanishing Lanius.png Ep24 Shun with 2200LP.png Ep24 Shun Xyz Summon.png Burning Rise Falcon.png Angered Shun in episode 24.jpg Shun and LDS.png Episode 25 Shun meets Reiji.png Yuto and Shun.png Episode 27 Shun and Reiji.png Episode 28 Sora and Shun passby.png Episode 31 Ep31 Shun watching Yūya's Pendulum Summon.png Episode 33 Ep33 Sora Shiun'in vs. Shun Kurosaki.png Arc V Ep 033.png Ep33 Shun is furious.png Arc V 033 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Ep33 Shun talking about his homeland.png Sora and Shun 33-00.png Ep33 Shun's LP falling to 3100.png Shun 33-22.png Episode 34 Shun escapes.png Ep34 Shun activates Mirror Barrier.png ArcV Ep 034.png Shun 23.png Shun2.png Ep 34 Shun's LP falling to 2200.png Ep34 Shun Rank-Up Xyz Change.png Ep34 Shun talking about Academia.png Shun escapes 2.png Ep34 Sora activates the effect of Mad Chimera.png Shun and Yuto 34.png Ep34 Shun Rank-Up Xyz Change2.png Ep34 Shun walking away.png Episode 35 Arc V Reiji refused to let Shun assist Yūto.png Episode 36 Ep36 Nakajima, Reiji, Shun and Reira.png Ep36 Shun.png Episode 37 Ep37 Reira, Reiji, Shun and Nakajima.png Reiji and Shun 37.png Episode 38 Ep38 Four Dimensions Yūto and Shun.png Episode 40 Ep40 Shun.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Episode 42 Ep42 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 43 Shun's attack.png Episode 44 Shun waiting.png Yuya ask Shun.png Yuya and Shun 9.png Yuya and Shun ambushed.png Yuya and Shun surrounded.png Shun, Sora, Obelisk Force, Knight of Duel 44.png Episode 45 Arc V 045 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Ep45 Shun Xyz Summon 2.png Shun with Force strixes.png Episode 47 Sora vs Shun 2.png Ep47 Shun lost to Sora.png Episode 48 Selena defends Shun.png Serena and Shun.png Arc V Ep 048.png Tsukikage, Serena, and Shun.png Arc V 048 Obelisk Force VS Tsukikage, Serena and Kurosaki.png Serena and Shun 48-1.png Episode 49 Arc V Gongenzaka and Shun.png Ep49 Close up Shun.png Shun Pendulum Summon with Sawatari cards.png Ep49 Shun Pendulum Summon.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Arc V Ep 050.png Shun speaking with Serena.png Shun and Serena 50-1.png Episode 51 Ep51 Shun.png Ep51 Serena and Shun shocked.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 58 Ep58 Shun defeats Mukuro.png Ep 58 Shun talks about the Underground.png Shun, Gongenzaka, Dennis.png Shun vs Dennis 58.png Shun in a Riding Duelist Outfit.png Arc V Shun's D-Wheel.png Arc V 058 Dennis VS Kurosaki.png Ep58 Riding Duel Shun Xyz Summon.png Ep 58 Shun negates Trapeze Magician's attack.png Shun and Dennis 58-2.png Ep 58 Shun releasing Necro Vulture.png Shun vs Dennis Riding Duel.png Episode 59 Arc V Ep 059.png Ep59 Shadow Maker, Shun and Revolution Falcon.png Gong, Shun, Dennis arrested.png Episode 60 Ep60 Shun in solitary confinement.png Episode 62 Shun on ceiling.jpg Shun escape 1.jpg Shun escape 3.jpg Shun escape 2.jpg Episode 63 Shun in action.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Friendship Cup Participants 65 (17).png Episode 73 Shun s.jpg Episode 74 Ep74 Shun suspecting Dennis'identity.png Shun's entrance.png Arc V 074 Kurosaki VS Dennis.png Shun with Raid Raptor cards.png Shun 45.png Ep74 Shun.png Chase 2.png Shun in flame.png Dennis and Shun.png Shun in chaos.jpg Episode 75 Shun's Rope Chain and Reactor.png Revolution Falcon bitten.png The Resistance in chaos.jpg Ep75 Shun and Last Strix.png Ep75 Shun and Dennis.png Chase 3.png Ep75 Shun activates Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force.png Ep75 Shun2.png Ep75 Shun.png Dennis and Shun 8.png Dennis and Shun 2.png Shun stopped.png Shun stopped 2.png Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 80 Arc V Crow vs Shun.png Episode 81 Ep81 Shun.png Arc V 81 Crow vs Kurosaki.png Ep81 Shun tells Crow that he will show no mercy.png Ep81 Effect of Spinning Blade inflicts 400 damage to Shun.png Shun and Crow 81.png Ep81 Shun activates Raid Raptors - Sanctuary.png Arc V Ep 081.png Ep81 Shun activates Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force.png Episode 82 Shun 82.png Crow and Shun 82.png Ep82 Shun yells at Crow to stop the Duel.png Shun 82-1.png Shun 82-0.png Ep82 Raikiri destroys Blaze Falcon.png Ep82 Revolution Falcon and Shun.png Shun saves Tanner.jpg Ep82 Shun.png Crow and Shun.jpg Shun 82-11.png Ep 82 Shun activates Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force.png Ep82 Riding Duel Shun Rank-Up Xyz Change.png Shun 82-12.png Ep82 Shun and Ultimate Falcon.png Shun 82.jpg Crow and Shun 1.jpg Episode 90 Shun 90-2.jpg Shun 90-1.jpg Shun 90-5.jpg Shun 90-3.jpg Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg Shun and Sawatari.jpg Sawatari and Shun 90.jpg Shingo Shun Tsukikage.png Shun, Tsukikage, Sawatari.jpg Ep90 Shun, Tsukikage, Shingo and Arrest Corps.png Shun passes Crow and the kids 90.png Episode 95 Shun, Reira, Tokumatsu, and Sawatari 95.jpg Ep95 Shun close up.jpg Reira and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Reira, and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Shun, and Tokumatsu 95.jpg Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun in ep 95.jpg Shun and Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun, Yuya, Gongenzaka 95.png Shun, Reiji, Reira 95-1.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Daimon, Tony, Shinji, Shun, and Crow 97.jpg The Lancers 97-2.png Episode 98 Shun 98.png Episode 99 Sawatari, Shun, and Gongenzaka 99.png Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun 99.png Reiji and Shun 99.jpg Gongenzaka, Shun, and Sawatari 99.png Shun 99-1.png Lancers in Heartland 99.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Shun and Yuto 100.jpg Yuto and Shun 100 2.png Yuto and Shun 100 3.png Yuto and Shun 100 4.png Yuto and Shun 100 1.jpg Shun 100 1.jpg Shun 100 2.jpg Ep 100 Shun.png Shun 100.jpg Ep100 Shun in Heartland.png Episode 101 Ruri, Yuto, and Shun 101.jpg Episode 102 Allen, Sayaka, Shun 102.jpg Episode 103 Allen and Lancers 103-2.png Sayaka, Allen, and Lancers 103.png Lancers 103-1.png Allen and Lancers 103-1.png Allen and Lancers 103-3.png Ep103 Shun.png Episode 104 Yuto, Ruri, Shun 104-2.jpg Episode 105 Kaito and Shun 105-1.jpg Ep 105 Kaito VS Kurosaki.png Shun 105-1.png Shun 105-2.png Shun 105-3.png Shun 105.jpg Kaito, Yuya, Shun 105.png Shun 105-4.png Shun 105-5.png Kaito and Shun 105.jpg Ep105 Shun.png Yuto and Shun 105.png Kaito and Shun 105.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun, Sayaka, Allen.png Kaito and Shun 105-2.png Kaito and Shun 105-3.png Episode 108 Lancers 108-1.png Resistance 108.png Lancers 108-2.png Lancers 108-3.png Lancers 108-4.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-1.png Ep108 Gloria and Grace vs Yūya and Shun.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-2.png Ep108 Shun Pendulum Summons three Singing Lanius.png Shun 108-1.png Shun and Yuya 108-4.png Yuya and Shun 108-1.png Shun 108-2.png Ep108 Close up of Shun angry.png Ep108 Shun listening to Yūya.png Tyler Sisters, Lancers, Noro.jpg Shun and Yuya 108-3.png Shun and Yuya 108.jpg Shun, Yuto, Yuya 108-1.png Shun, Yuto, Yuya 108.png Episode 109 Shun and Allen 109.jpg Lancers and Resistance 109.png Obelisk Force, Yuya, Shun 109.png Ep109 Shun before his Duel against Obelisk Force.png Ep109 Shun and Yūya VS Obelisk Force.png Shun 109-3.jpg Shun 109-2.jpg Shun and Sayaka 109-1.jpg Sayaka and Shun 109-1.jpg Shun 109.jpg Academia, Lancers, Resistance 109.png Episode 110 Lancers and Resistance 110-1.png Lancers and Resistance 110-2.png Academia, Lancers, and Resistance 110.png Sayaka, Shun, and Kaito.png Lancers and Resistance 110.png Episode 112 Shun 112.jpg Shun 112-1.jpg Episode 114 The Resistance 114.jpg Episode 117 Edo and Shun 117-1.jpg Edo and Shun 117.jpg Episode 119 Ep119 Shun.jpg Ruri and Shun 119-1.jpg Shun, Ruri, and Kaito 119.png Ruri, Shun, and Kaito 119.png Ep119 Shun2.jpg Ep119 Ruri VS Shun.png Ruri and Shun 119-2.png Shun 119-1.png Shun, Ruri, Sayaka 119.jpg Shun, Ruri, and Sayaka 119-2.png Ruri and Shun 119-2.jpg Ep119 Doctor.png Episode 122 Ep122 Shun and Ruri3.jpg Shun and Ruri ep 122-1.jpg Ep122 Shun and Ruri2.jpg Ep122 Shun and Ruri.jpg Shun and Ruri ep 122-2.jpg Episode 124 Yuto, Yuya, Shun 124.jpg Shun 124-1.jpg Yuya and Shun 124.jpg Shun 124-2.jpg Ep124 Shun electrocuted by Serena.png Ep124 Shun faints.png Ep124 Doctor's Parasite Room.png Yuto and Shun 124-1.png Yuto and Shun 124-2.png Ruri, Shun, Yuto 124.png Episode 125 Yuya 125-10.png Shun 125.jpg Episode 126 Kaito and Shun 126.png Edo, Kaito, Shun 126.png Kaito, Edo, Shun 126.jpg Episode 134 Yuya, Shun, and Sora 134.jpg Episode 135 Shun 135-1.png Shun 135-2.png Kaito and Shun 135.png Episode 136 Kaito and Shun 136.png Shun and Kaito 136-1.png Shun and Kaito 136-2.png Shun and Kaito 136-3.png Fusion Pair and Xyz Pair 136.png Sora and Shun 136.png Shun 136.jpg Zarc, Kaito, Shun 136.jpg Shun and Kaito surprised.jpg Episode 137 Shun, Kaito, Edo 137.png Shun and Kaito 137-1.jpg Shun 137-1.jpg Shun 137-2.jpg Zarc and Shun 137.png Shun 137-8.jpg Shun 137-9.jpg Shun 137-12.png Shun 137-10.jpg Shun 137-6.jpg Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-1.png Shun 137-11.jpg Kaito and Shun 137-3.png Shun 137-7.jpg Shun 137-3.jpg Shun 137-4.jpg Kaito and Shun 137-4.png Shun 137-5.jpg Kaito and Shun 137-5.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-2.png Shun and Kaito 137.jpg Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-3.png Kaito and Shun 137-2.jpg Shun 137-14.png Shun 137-13.png Kaito and Shun 137.jpg Jack, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shun 137.png Gongenzaka, Shun, Kaito 137.png Gongenzaka and Shun 137.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 9.png ARC-V DVD vol 19.png Vol 27 Cover.png DVD Vol 30 Cover.png Other Shun TFSP.png Shun manzai.png Shun manzai 2.jpg Shun manzai 3.jpg Category:Image Gallery